Closed In
by The Great Thing
Summary: A sort of sequel to Chain Reaction- delving a little deeper and a little crazier to the closet. [Sasuke x Hinata


****

Title: Closed In  
Author: TGT  
Type: Series // A/u [Modern]  
Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata

-----------------------------

****__

  
Imagine, idolize and idealize  
A dream a nightmare couldn't change  
Any number can play  
  
The sound remains unclear,  
There's little left to hear except contradiction  
Looks like somebody made our mind  
When history repeats the hit that I've heard for my whole life

"Any Number Can Play" No Use for a Name

--------------------------------  
--------------------------------

It was the afternoon of Valentines Day when I first really met him...

The boy that everyone called Prince, because he was so handsome- even though his personality was supposedly cold and unfeeling. I never bothered to talk to him because of other matters. My mother frequently talked about his family over tea in the afternoons when I came home. Their family was also very wealthy but diminishing in numbers supposedly because of a sickness as rumor goes.

Our families have met before- but he and I have not met personally before hand. I usually avoided parties because of the crowd and the fear of embarrassing my family's name by accidentally by tripping over my feet, even though my sister had told me that the idea was laughable because I would always watch my step and had a knack of avoiding falling. 

My sister...

She was clever, witty, manipulative- and all things that would make a very good business leader. I'm hoping to somehow demote myself and not become the prime leader/boss of our families company. It's impossible to do when my sister is forever pushing me into accepting the position when I know that she dearly wants the position.

I don't want to lead my father's- my family's company. I want to go to school and get a medical degree. I want to help people- I want to become a doctor and work in a hospital, not take over a company. I just couldn't do it. I wouldn't know what to do first. And I would also want to get married to-

I blushed.

"Your hand is on my leg." 

She gasped softly, and apologized. "I'm sorry. I'm just rather uncomfortable in this position." She blushed darker, as she tried to shift herself a little in the tiny closet. Unfortunately she wound up pressing herself closer to him, and feeling how close and how hot it was in the tiny closet that the game had sent them too. She could feel his breath on top of her head...

This was way too close for her comfort.

"How much time do we have until we are out of here?" Sasuke shouted unmoving, staying quite still- his back against the wall with a foot pressed up against it. The wall barely touched his bent knee, and his facial expression resembled something like a white sheet of paper. Blank and empty.

"THE GAME IS CALLED 7 MINUTES FOR A REASON!" Someone called out from the classroom. "YOU TWO OR IN THERE FOR FIVE MORE MINUTES MAN. I DON'T HEAR ANY KISSY NOISES!" A teasing voice shouted.

A sound of a hard object hitting a harder object that fell on the floor was heard.

"NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO KISS PRINCE SASUKE BUT ME-"

"NO SHUT-UP! YOU'RE WRONG! I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT'S ALLOWED-"

Senseless shouting was heard. 

"The door's locked, and I think Naruto has the key." Hinata said softly, her breath against his chest. "If Sakura-san had accidentally hit Naruto-kun with a book..." She trailed off.

"Fuck." He swore- not just because of Naruto because she had moved far too much in the cramped space of the 2 by 4 closet. It was getting hotter now, and it was getting way too hard for him to breathe. He took off his suit jacket, slowly being carefully not to bump himself against the wall and not to hurt her.

Prom night was ruined for him.

He straightened out his tie and shifted a little. "Aren't you hot in that dress?" He asked concerned that she looked incredibly flushed- but incredibly pretty. Her heart shaped face being framed by strands of hair falling out of her fancy up do. 

She flushed even harder after she heard him ask that. "N-N-No!" She stammered backing away from him as far as she can, which wasn't very far. "Thank you for being concerned but I'm fine. It's only a little bit warm, but I assure you that I can handle it."

He looked mortified. "No- I didn't mean it like that..." He drifted off...

"Un... I didn't say that you were!" She cried, her face becoming even more a pretty, bright, soft, and pink. She shook her head furiously causing more strands to come out. "I didn't mean it like that." She lifted her eyes to meet his. "I don't think anyone would say that to me."

His eyes widened. "What are you saying? That you're ugly?" He frowned at her.

"I'm not pretty- I'm not beautiful." Casting her eyes down. "No one ever notices me, I wish I was beautiful so..." She trailed off, bring a closed hand up to her mouth nervously. "Never mind." She stared intently at his shoes, and the bottom of her smoky gray dress. It was a pretty dress that her mother and her went out shopping for. Her mother insisted it made her look beautiful but when she looked into the mirror...

"You're being stupid." His usual cold voice interrupted her thoughts.

"E-excuse me?" She asked, looking up to meet deep and entrancing orbs. 

"You are beautiful..." He said listlessly. "So stop being stupid, and stop denying it." He looked away from her and at the door. "You're pretty both outside and inside- you're beautiful, you're kind, your polite, and you hold people in highest of lights. Even the band ones."

"I would love to believe you..." She told him, her eyes filled with tears threatening to spill out.

He sighed deeply and turned his gaze back down at her again and held it for a few moments. His eyes bore into her, seemingly to gaze into her soul for something that she couldn't identify. Then finally after what it seemed like forever he inched his face hesitantly towards hers, as she stood there her mouth turned into a small open 'o', staring at him awed.

When his lips had met hers, her had instantly closed milliseconds after. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a precautious manner and stood on her toes to give herself more height, which caused her to lean more against him. Which then caused him to lean back more his hands slowly and carefully crept towards her hips, his hands wrapping around her small waist.

When her lips had met his, he took her surprised gesture and slipped his tongue in, and he heard a small gasp of surprised delight from her. He was surprised by her gestures when she leaned towards him and wrapped her long skinny arms his neck. He was even more surprised how good and how perfectly she had melted against him.

He was happy, delighted even until Naruto slammed the door open his tie array minutes later, his hair mussed, and with an impish smile on his face, shouting, "It's been 12 minutes!" Then instantly paling and backing away when he saw a girl who lovely hairstyle had fallen and her hair now was cascading all over shoulders. A girl whose smoky gray dress was still intact [thankfully], her lips, hips, and chest pressed against, a guy's whose suit jacket was off. His cuff links unbuttoned, hair mussed with her hand massaging it, looking awfully comfortable and happier than he ever saw him.

The emotion that Sasuke bore was too much for Naruto to handle especially after knowing him for years not really any type of emotion except for annoyance and anger.

__

  
  
  
-----------------------

Authors Note: Heh. It's prom season right now and spring break for me. XD Awfully happy right now- no I'm not old enough to go to prom yet [Yea- sucks!] So yea... Was awfully bored and I'm hoping to get a lot of things done with week I have- the past two weeks I had the Musical, Quartet, a school orchestra tour, advance orchestra auditions, along with another Orchestra I'm in. It's over! 

Anyways, I would be absolutely delighted if you reviewed.


End file.
